This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, particularly a liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type using thin film transistors, or the like.
In a liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type, non-linear devices (switching devices) are disposed in such a manner as to correspond to a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in matrix, respectively. The liquid crystal in each pixel is always driven, in principle, (a duty ratio of 1.0) . In comparison with a so-called "simple matrix type" which employs a time division driving system, therefore, the active matrix system has better contrast and has become an indispensable technique particularly in a color liquid crystal display device. A typical example of the switching devices is a thin film transistor (TFT).
In a conventional active matrix type liquid crystal display device, signals are applied to the outermost scanning signal line and to the outermost video signal line.
The liquid crystal display device of the active matrix type using the thin film transistors is known, for example, from "12.5 Type Active Matrix System Color Liquid Crystal Display Employing Redundancy Structure", Nikkei Electronics, pp. 193-210, Dec. 15, 1986, published by Nikkei-McGraw Hill.